So Far Away (Re:Uploaded)
by CrissColferCrowe
Summary: Re:Uploaded - Instead of Quinn in the car accident, it's Kurt. Angst.


**Hey. So I was told I should re-upload this story, since I didn't think anybody liked it I deleted it. Also, I would really, really like to apologise for my absence. I have been dealing with a lot of personal stuff lately, for which I am slowly getting back to my normal self, but it's just taking a lot longer than usual. So from the bottom of my heart, I am truly sorry for not updating, and I do understand if I lose a tonne of followers and friends on here, because I truly deserve it.**

**I've decided to post this as a one shot instead of different chapters so enjoy! This story is sort of based off of Nickleback's song Far Away, well, I was listening to that song on repeat while I wrote this!**

* * *

So Far Away

Rachel was angry. Angry, because her best friend hasn't turned up to her wedding. That's right, Kurt Hummel, the most promptest person she knew, was late to her wedding.

She was pacing around the room, surrounded with her less concerned friends. Both her dads were trying, but failing to calm her down. As soon as she got her hands on Kurt…

She called his phone for the 7th time in the last 5 minutes, and of course it would keep ringing and go straight to voicemail.

"Kurt Hummel if you aren't here within the next 2 minutes, I swear I am going to kill you!"

As soon as she hung up the phone, Finn burst into the room. He looked worried; he walked over to his stressing fiancé and gave her a hug.

"The lady doing our wedding is getting a little pissy, she has another wedding to do in 20 minutes." He said, releasing himself from Rachel and running his hand through his hair.

"No, we're not going to start the wedding until Kurt's here," Rachel said firmly to the group.

"Maybe he decided not to come after all?" Santana said matter of factly, as if she wished she was somewhere else rather than here.

"Not helping Santana!" Tina said, walking over to Rachel and rubbing her shoulder to calm her down.

"Has anyone reached him yet?" Finn asked, but again, everyone said no.

"He said he'd be here in time, I just hope he's alright." Blaine said worriedly. He had tried calling him, texting him, but he wouldn't answer to him either. He was getting extremely concerned, he only saw Kurt less than 2 hours ago.

"Sweetie, we have to give him a few more minutes, otherwise you either go get married without him, or you don't get married at all." Her dad, Leroy said softly.

Rachel looked like she was about to burst into tears.

"I'm going to tell mom and Burt what's going on." Finn said, exiting the room just in time for Rachel to have a bitch fit.

He really did love Rachel, but get on the wrong side of her and you'd be better off dead. He walked down the hall and saw mom and Burt sat outside the door, the door they were supposed to enter in a few minutes. His mom was on her phone, most likely trying to call Kurt herself, Burt looking down at the phone, hoping his son would eventually answer.

At the sight of Finn coming towards them, they both looked up from the phone and stood up to see if Finn knew anything.

"Nobody knows what's taking him so long." Finn said.

He was starting to get angry at Kurt himself. Finn knew that Kurt wasn't too keen on the wedding, but he thought Kurt would be a good enough brother and at least show up, or tell them he wasn't coming.

Burt sighed; this wasn't like his son at all_._ He sat down and rested his head in his hands. A part of him wanted Kurt not to turn up, so this silly wedding could be cancelled, and Finn and Rachel could get married when they were a little older. He was really worried that something had happened to his boy.

"Why is he being so selfish?" Finn cried out of nowhere. "I mean, he could at least have the decency to call, and tell us he's not coming. But no! He's the worst brother ever!" He shouted, before storming off back to Rachel. Even if he had to drag her down the aisle, he was getting married today, Kurt or no Kurt.

Back in the room, Rachel was still having a mini panic attack, and Blaine looked like he was going to cry with worry.

"Rachel, he's obviously not coming. Now you need to decide what to do. Are you getting married today, or not?" Quinn said firmly.

Rachel took out her phone. She was going to text Kurt one more time, if he didn't pick up straight away, the wedding was cancelled.

**Kurt: WHERE ARE YOU?**

As soon as the message sent, she stared at her phone screen, waiting for the notification to light up, saying she had an incoming text. She waited another minute, but one never came.

She sniffled when Finn came into the room. At the sight of his crying girlfriend, he ran over to her and sat her down in the nearest seat.

"I'm sorry Finn."

"What have you got to be sorry for, love?" Finn said softly.

"I can't get married without him here. I'm sorry."

"No, no Rachel, we're getting married today, we-"

He was interrupted by Rachel getting up off the seat and walking over to Mercedes and Quinn.

"Help me get this off?" She said tearfully.

Without saying another word, the two girls stood up, and the three of them left the room.

Finn was fuming; he kicked over a plastic chair, before storming out of the room, Sam, Mike and Puck following behind him.

Blaine stood up, and went to look for Burt and Carole. He needed someone to put his mind at rest, because he was thinking of so many different scenarios were something has happened to Kurt in his head.

When he finally reached them, they were putting on their coats and getting ready to leave. When Carole saw Blaine, she opened her arms out to him, and he accepted her hug, she squeezed him tightly in reassurance.

"Please call us if you hear anything," Burt said, putting his hand on Blaine's shoulder when he was finally released from Carole.

"Of course, and when he comes home can you tell him to ring me please," Blaine said eagerly.

"Yes, see you soon Blaine."

Blaine walked outside with Carole and Burt; he said a quick goodbye before running through the rain to his car.

* * *

Kurt was running late. He had a big crisis with his suit. First off, the pants Rachel ordered were too large; second, his shirt had a coffee stain in the bottom corner. So Kurt found himself rooting through his wardrobe for a white shirt, and when he finally found one that was acceptable he had 10 minutes to get to the registry, which was a 20 minute drive without traffic.

Kurt didn't even think about putting his clothes back in the wardrobe. He ran down the stairs towards the front door and shut it behind him. He got in his car and made the journey to the registry office.

Luck wasn't on Kurt Hummel's side today. He was behind the world's slowest driver. Kurt could hear his phone beeping in the passenger seat next to him, but ignored it, concentrating on the road.

He finally stopped at a traffic light and took his phone out of his bag. 17 missed calls, 8 texts, 16 voicemails.

Kurt skimmed through a few of the texts from various members of the New Directions, when he finally landed on a harsh one from Finn.

**From: FINN**

**I hope ur happy with urself Kurt. I HATE U SO MUCH RIGHT NOW. Stay away frm me.**

Kurt's eyes glared at the hatred coming from his phone. He quickly clicked off the message and went to newest text message from Rachel.

**From: RACHEL**

**WHERE ARE YOU?**

As he was about to reply, he was interrupted however by a horn beeping behind him. When he looked up at the traffic light, it was indeed green. Kurt started driving slowly and started to type out a reply:

**To: RACHEL**

**ON MY WAY**

Just as he was about to press send, he felt a heavy object smash into the side of his car, also smashing into his left side. A scrunching sound of metal ripping around him filled his ear. After the shock, pain settled throughout his body. Kurt screamed as the car started to roll over on the road. Kurt's head smashed against the window next to him, and his world went black.

* * *

It was later that evening when the Hudmel residence got the phone call. Frantically, Burt answered the phone, expecting it to be Kurt. When he was notified that his son was in the hospital, and they told him he should be quick, he dropped the phone, screamed at Carole and Finn to meet him in the car, and ran out the door. Carole rang Blaine on their way to the hospital; she hung up and told her family that Blaine was meeting them there.

They must have sat in the waiting room for two hours before anybody told them anything.

"_Your son was in a very serious car accident. The truck hit the driver's side of the car, he suffered spinal and head injuries, as well as broken ribs and his left hip was shattered. We took him to surgery to fix his lung which collapsed when his broken ribs pierced through it. But the damage was too much for him and he passed away on the operating table. I'm so sorry."_

Those words would haunt each of them forever. Especially Finn. He remembered the hurtful message he had sent Kurt, he regretted it as soon as he pressed send, but he needed to get his anger out.

Burt collapsed onto the floor, and Carole sat down with him, cradling him in her arms as he sobbed into her shirt. She too was crying, but she was trying to be strong for her husband.

A sob ripped through Blaine's mouth, before he too collapsed on the floor and sat there, crying on the dirty floor.

Finn stood there, he was shaking, but otherwise his mind was unusually blank. _Kurt was dead? Why wasn't it registering? Why isn't he crying with the rest of his family? Was it out of guilt?_

The doctor came back out and handed Finn Kurt's belongings, as everyone else was a mess on the floor. Kurt's bag, and all the contents in the bag were in there, some were destroyed, like his compact mirror, his wallet and the mini photograph he had of him, his dad and late mother was also ripped.

Finn dug into the bottom of the bag, and pulled out Kurt's phone. The only damage done to it was the back of the phone, not the screen thankfully. He saw the open message that was being sent to Rachel. He numbly cleared the message. He had to see if Kurt had read the message he sent him. His heart stopped when the message came up as read.

That's when Finn Hudson broke down crying. _He was the worst person ever._

* * *

The next day was hell.

Nobody in the Hudmel household got any sleep that night. Carole had the bed to herself, as Burt walked into Kurt's room as soon as they made it through the door coming back from the hospital. Nobody heard from him since.

Finn walked down the freezing hallway past Kurt's room, a pang in his chest as he quietly and slowly opened the door of Kurt's bedroom and saw Burt Hummel, one of the strongest men he knew, lying on Kurt's bed and sobbing his heart out into his pillow. Finn shakily closed the door and walked to his own room.

When they woke up the next morning, Carole came into a still sleeping Finn's room and told him that he wouldn't be going into school today. But Finn said he needed to tell the Glee Club. There was no way they were going to find out with everyone else in the homophobic school.

It was a good job that they had a Glee meeting that morning before classes. Finn decided to just walk in, tell the club, then walk out and go home and cry for the rest of the day. That sounded like a plan.

Burt hadn't shown up for breakfast, as Finn and Carole were quietly eating, both staring at the empty table where Kurt normally sat. Carole's eye's started to water, not wanting to cry in front of her son, she got up and started on the dishes.

Finn refused to drive to school that morning. Maybe it was because of what happened to Kurt, or maybe he just needed to clear his head. As he walked, memories of the past washed through his brain. He was such an awful brother to Kurt, he promised he would change, but yesterday proved that he was the same old jock in Freshman year.

He walked into McKinley, most people looking at him funnily, maybe because he felt like a zombie, or he looked like one. He looked at his phone and saw that Glee started 5 minutes ago.

As he walked through the door into the choir room, everybody was happy. _Why were they happy? They shouldn't be happy._ They were laughing at something Mr Schue said, who was smiling broadly at them. Finn looked up at everyone sitting in their chairs, three seats were vacant. His, Blaine's and Kurt's. Everybody turned to look at Finn and gave him an odd look.

Finn felt Mr Schue come up to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you okay Finn?" he asked with a concerned tone.

"No, no I need to make an announcement." Finn said loudly.

When he had everybody's attention, he began the speech that would rip everybody apart.

"We got a call yesterday, when we came back from the wedding, from the hospital. Kurt was in an accident on the way to the service," Finn's voice wobbled a bit, it made it worse when he saw the faces of his friends in front of him, "But he didn't make it."

The whole room was a mess. All the girls screamed in shock at the words Finn just said, and all the guys were looking at him like he'd gone crazy, looking at him in disbelief.

"Finn?" Rachel stood up and walked over to Finn; she looked in his eyes and saw the truth. She screamed in horror and fell on the floor, hands covering her mouth as she wailed on the floor. Finn didn't even bend down to help her up; he stood there frozen in his place, not crying, just numb.

Mercedes was sobbing in Sam's lap, muttering 'no, no, no' over and over. Everyone else was crying. Puck stormed out of the room, Finn watched him go but still stood there frozen.

He doesn't remember walking out of the school. Nor does he remember the journey home. Flowers were already being placed on the lawn outside their house, there were dozens of them. The neighbours surrounding the small area, putting teddy bears and cards for the family, they all looked at Finn with pitying eyes as he walked up the threshold into the house.

He mumbled his hello to his mother, before trudging up the stairs and collapsing onto his bed and falling asleep. Memories of when Finn was the worst brother ever plagued his mind as he slept.

* * *

"_Do it."_

**"I don't really want to, honestly. I know how picky you are about the products you use on your face."**

"_But you've been getting so much pressure from the gorillas on the football team. I guess they didn't appreciate me resigning from the team and choosing Glee."_

"**Probably would've went over better if you didn't announce it in the showers."**

"_Could you have a word with Azimio and Karofsky about harassing me without damaging my Gaga outfit?"_

"**Are you serious? Do you know how difficult it is with those guys? They already think we're boyfriends."**

"_I just want to sing with him."_

"**Then you don't give a damn about any of us."**

"_It's just a room, Finn! We can redecorate it if you want to!"_

"**Good, well first off, let's get rid of this FAGGY lamp, then we can get rid of this FAGGY blanket…"**

Finn woke up with a start at the last memory. A choked noise came out from his throat and he found himself weeping into his sleeve. Loud sobs ripped through his throat as everything hit hard on him.

_Kurt was gone. Gone forever. He's never coming back. You can never say sorry. You can never ask for forgiveness. He died knowing you hated him._

Finn couldn't make the voices in his head shut up. It was either from lack of sleep or he was actually going crazy. He walked over to his desk and picked up the photo frame which held the picture of him and Kurt by themselves at their parent's wedding. He brought the frame up to his chest and cried.

Burt felt like the last half of his heart had been taken away. First, Elizabeth took the first half when she got into her accident, and now Kurt, took the last piece away with him.

Burt couldn't stop thinking about the irony of their deaths, how they both ended up in car accidents, they were both ripped away from him in the worst way possible.

He couldn't bring himself to get up off the bed. He got no sleep that night, he just cried into his son's pillows, the scent of his son still lingering on them. He cried at the three picture boards of memories Kurt had in his room. One was a collage of Burt, Kurt and Elizabeth before she died, the other was with Kurt and his friends in New Directions, and the other collage was dedicated to him and Blaine.

* * *

Burt was a believer of God sometime ago, when he lost Elizabeth he doubted his existence, now though, he hated the man.

How sick and twisted must he be, to put a child like Kurt through losing his mother, being bullied, being gay, nearly losing his dad, and now this?

Burt knew that Kurt would want things to go on as normal, but he really doesn't know how to. When Burt lost Elizabeth, Kurt was there for him, when he lost his own mother, Kurt was there. But now that Kurt's gone, who will look after him now?

Never, in the last 10 years, has Burt ever felt so alone.

* * *

Rachel called her dad's as soon as she got the news and screamed at them to pick her up. As soon as she got through the door of her own room she shut the door behind her and collapsed on the floor, leaning against the door.

_Her best friend in the whole world was gone. He wouldn't be going to New York with her. He wouldn't be living his dreams. And it was all her fault._

She looked through her photo album which Kurt gave her for her 19th birthday a few weeks ago. Kurt was the youngest of the seniors, and everyone tried to protect him in the group the best they could.

Each photo held a memory. There were a few from practice, where they were dancing together, or glaring at each other. There was the picture of when she helped Kurt sing the duet of 'Happy Days', times when her, Mercedes, Kurt and Blaine met up at the Lima Bean, the 'Barbara-vention', they were all there.

"**I want us to start a GayLesBall."**

" _I'm sorry?"_

"**T****he gay lesbian alliance. Gay. Lesb. All.****"**

"_How come you were never this nice to me when I was your team mate?"_

"**Because you were my only real competition."**

"**I think you and I are more similar than you think."**

"_That's a terrible thing to say."_

"**Why should I help you? I mean, you're our competition now."**

**"**_Because even though we hate each other, we've had our moments, and I could use your expertise. And no one knows how to kill a ballad quite like you. You are as brilliant and talented as you are irritating."_

She took out the picture of her and Kurt on the Wicked stage that they asked the caretaker to take of them, she walked over to her bed with the picture in hand, and placed the picture under her pillow before kissing it.

"I'm sorry Kurt, please forgive me."

* * *

"Finn…Finn?"

Finn awoke after hearing somebody call his name. He opened his eyes and saw his mother leaning over him; he then realized that he was sitting upright on a chair. _Why am I sitting on a chair? Where am I?_

"Hnng," Finn mumbled, wiping away the bit of drool coming from his mouth.

"He's awake; would you like to see him?" Carole said gently.

"Who?"

"Kurt," Carole told him gently.

Finn was fully awake now. He sat upright and stared at his mother like she was the craziest woman in the world, he felt his chest tighten at the thought of his brother.

"Mom, what are you saying? Kurt died."

"He was honey, but they brought him back. He's still pretty much out of it at the moment, but he's awake nonetheless."

At these words, Finn sped out of the waiting room and sprinted to Kurt's room. As soon as he was about to open it, a smiling and still teary eyed Burt Hummel was just walking out. When he looked up at Finn, he smiled a real smile. Finn never thought he would see that smile again. Finn smiled back and walked into Kurt's hospital room.

He looked at Kurt and gasped at his appearance, as this was the first time he was seeing Kurt after the accident. Kurt had a bandage wrapped around his head and where his hip was under the covers. His arm was in a cast, and there were still cuts and bruises covering his face and chest.

Finn walked quickly over to Kurt and sat down on the vacant chair next to the bed. Kurt's eyes were open, but they were glazed and confused.

"Oh Kurt!" Finn sobbed, grabbing a hold of Kurt's uninjured hand and bringing it to his own face. He needed to feel Kurt; otherwise he would still think he was dreaming.

"I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry! I didn't mean what I said, I swear! Please forgive me, I didn't mean it!" He babbled, crying into Kurt's hand.

"F-F-Fi-in-nn?"

A soft voice coming from the bed made Finn look up at Kurt and saw him looking at Finn, which made Finn cry harder because he never thought he'd hear Kurt's voice again, let alone see the twinkle in his glasz orbs.

"I'm right here Kurt, I'm never leaving you alone again."

"F-Finn?" Kurt was a lot clearer this time, but still very confused.

"Yeah, it's me buddy. I'm here, right here Kurt. I love you so much little brother," He said, voice wavering from tears.

Finn stayed in the room with Kurt, talking about nonsense until Kurt eventually fell asleep. Finn refusing letting go of Kurt's hand, never leaving his side.

* * *

**For any confusion, nope I couldn't kill Kurt, yes it was all a dream. Kinda like Scrooge in a Christmas Carol, what happened really tore Finn up inside, knowing that his brother could die at any moment made him think of a world where Kurt was really gone, and that killed him even more. So he dreamt the whole thing.**

**I'll be honest, I am extremely nervous posting this again, since last time I uploaded this fic I received some not so nice reviews and messages, telling me to change it. So instead of listening to those comments, I did everyone and myself a favour and removed the story. It wasn't until I saw a post on Glee Livejournal today that somebody was looking for this story, then I decided to reply to the comment, saying I may upload it again for their sakes. So whoever that person was, I would like to thank you for giving me the courage to re-upload this story.**

**I'm slowly springing back to , and I'm thinking of changing my name. New Me. If anybody has any ideas I'd love to hear them! :-)**

**Lots of love friends,**

**Aisling xoxo**


End file.
